Prohibited
by bs13
Summary: For FabianNina4eva4568's Fabina contest. Nina is a princess who is now eighteen years of age. She's expected to marry soon, and to a prince. Yet when she meets Fabian, a young man who works with horses and as unroyal as can be, she falls head over heels for him. But will become of this prohibited love?


**No I was not converted or anything...I'm still a Jabian fan...Hey I was a Fabina fan once. Don't question me. And this took FOREVER by the way. I was so annoyed. I started this oneshot like three times. And it's all fluffy, unrealistic mush. Yep, total clichés and all. Keep that in mind. Every other oneshot I started resulted in total friendship not romance, which is what I'm used to writing with Fabina. Oh, and I don't own House of Anubis. (I am SO not winning this contest)**

Was it pointless to tell Amber she hated all this grandeur? With her wavy, light brown hair tied back and a floor-length blue dress, Nina was playing her part as the princess of Anubis kingdom, but she couldn't deny it made her sigh at the idea of _having_ to play the part. It was nice, but one would get tired after countless times...

"Come on Nina, why are you hiding up in your room?" Amber Millington, the princess of a neighboring kingdom, stood expectantly before Nina. Her blond hair was perfectly braided back, making her blue eyes stand out of her pale face. "You have a **date** to keep; sleeping has to wait."

"Oh Amber, I'm tired of meeting so many suitors," Nina moaned. "I'm eighteen. I think if I wanted to find a man to marry, I would have by now."

"I'm sorry, but there are a couple young men awaiting your presence," Amber said. "I know you tire of all the constant pressure, but as princesses, we have duties. And geting married is one of them."

"I suppose," Nina sighed. "How many did you say?"

"Not as many today. Three, I think." Amber said.

"Fine. Once more and that's it," Nina snapped. "Just give me a few minutes, okay?" Amber nodded and exited the room. As she did, Nina's older brother, Eddie, walked in.

"Look at you. You don't clean up bad," Eddie joked. "What's with the long face? As a little girl you used to practically _plan_ your wedding. Now you don't even want to pick out a prince?"

"What use is marrying someone I don't love?" Nina inquired.

"It gets the kingdom happy," Eddie shrugged.

"I don't even need to get married. You are the one who is going to be ruling Anubis, not me!" Nina cried. "You aren't even married yet!" Eddie was to be wed to a noble girl from a neighboring kingdom; a girl named KT. Nina knew he didn't like her; it didn't take a genius to notice Eddie was infatuated with Nina's lady-in-waiting, Patricia.

"You don't understand, Nina," Eddie sighed. "To have you married to a soon-to-be king is a good way to ensure your safety- living here with me would give our people the wrong idea, and-"

"When will things ever get to be about me?" Nina exploded. "I want to think about myself for a change and not what all the villagers think!"

"Try. That's all I ask." Eddie said. Nina huffed in indignation.

"I will _try_," Nina snapped. "If I don't like any of them, I won't marry them. Agreed?"

"It is your decision," Eddie said, holding up his hands in surrender. "Now shake a leg, won't you? You cannot keep them waiting forever." Nina wished she could, but she complied to Eddie's request and went into the throne room.

Nina curtsied before the three boys that stood before her. Her ladies-in-waiting, Mara and Patricia, stood beside her and watched the scene unfold. Amber stood at one side, watching as well.

"Hello, princess," the first young man said. "I am Prince Jerome." He had a cocky air to him that made Nina annoyed. Mara seemed rather taken by him, whilst Patricia scoffed at the young man. He was tall, well-dressed, and had piercing blue eyes. Jerome pressed a **kiss** to Nina's hand, and then resolved to kiss both Mara's and Patricia's hands as well. Patricia made a gagging motion, but Mara blushed, as his lips seemed to linger the longest on her hand.

Nina remained indifferent to Jerome's kiss; she was used to this kind of treatment.

"It's a pleasure," Nina told Jerome warmly, though she wanted very badly to wipe her hand on her dress.

"And I'm Mick," another of the suitors said, bowing deeply. The young man looked slightly unkempt, as his blond hair was tousled and his clothing rumpled. "Forgive my appearance; I was out horseback riding and I lost track of time." Amber gave Nina a thumbs up, obviously taken by Mick. Mara nodded her own approval but Patricia made a slicing motion to her throat. Mick gave Nina a few stray **roses**, obviously having planned for the occasion.

"Pleased to meet you," Nina said, giving each girl a quick glare before she gave the roses to Patricia to hold.

"Hi, I'm Alfie," the last suitor had a funny air to him, as he didn't dress as fancily as the others, yet he was still a prince. He didn't seem bent on charming Nina; instead, his eyes were fixated on Amber with longing.

"Hello," Nina smiled at him. Amber giggled lightly at Alfie's attentiveness towards her, obviously flattered. Mara shrugged. Patricia rolled her eyes. For a moment they stood in silence before Mara broke it.

"As known, the princess should spend a moment with each prince," Mara said. "Nina?"

"Of course," Nina said. After studying her ladies-in-waiting and Amber, she came to her first choice. "Prince Mick, please follow me." Mick complied.

Nina wasn't taken by Mick at all. Jerome looked taken with Mara, and Alfie with Amber, so she decided to go for the one who didn't seem to be taken with any of the girls with her. Besides, it wasn't like she was choosing to marry Mick.

"So, what are your favorite pastimes?" Mick asked Nina as they strolled through the palace gardens.

"I enjoy to read; do you?" Nina responded with a question of her own.

"Reading was never one of my strong points," Mick admitted.

"So what brings you to seek my hand?" Nina asked. Mara and Patricia always advised against Nina's asking this question, but Nina still did.

"Honestly?" Mick asked. "I need a queen if I want to take over the crown."

"Does being a king interest you?" Nina questioned, not at all offended.

"To be honest, no," Mick said. "I hope you don't hold anything against me, princess. I do not wish to insult you or your search for a husband."

"You do not need to worry," Nina assured the prince. "I am not looking to marry, honestly, but I have promised to try."

"I guess we both have neutral feelings, then," Mick looked relieved. "I can tell my parents we didn't work out."

"And I will tell mine the same," Nina smiled.

"I shall be going." Mick said. "May I ask you to walk me back to my coach?"

"It would be rude to refuse," Nina shrugged. She walked with Mick, but they spoke no more words to each other. There, the driver of the coach was talking to the horses while stroking them, preparing to leave, perhaps. He lifted his head and waved at Mick.

Nina's heart stopped.

He was a young man, most likely in her own range of age. He had dark hair that fell over his forehead and deep, intense blue eyes that almost seemed grey in the light. His face was smudged of dirt and Nina could see he was a dedicated worker. Something inside her seemed to start, seeing him.

"Ah, Fabian," Mick said. "Would you mind if I stole one of the horses for a quick ride? Considering, of course, if princess Nina would let me ride on her fields?"

"By all means," Nina quickly turned away from the boy with the horses whom Mick called "Fabian." Fabian removed the horse's bindings and handed the reins to Mick expertly. Mick gave him a nod before mounting his horse and riding away. Nina watched him go. It was clear he could ride a horse very well, and she vaguely wondered if he wished to become a knight instead of a king.

"Are you Mick's bride-to-be?" Fabian interrupted her thoughts.

"No," Nina said quickly.

"Forgive me," Fabian said politely. "Mick has been searching for a wife for so long, and since you came with him, I thought you might be the one..."

"That's quite alright," Nina said.

"Delighted to meet you, princess Nina," Fabian suddenly bowed. "I have heard all about you and your kingdom."

"Oh, please, just call me Nina." Nina blurted. Fabian raised his eyebrows at this.

"Of course, if that's what you wish," Fabian said. "I'm Fabian by the way. I work for Mick as his coach driver and I tend to his horses." Nina curtsied before him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Fabian," Nina said. "Have you worked for Mick long?"

"A while, yes," Fabian said. "I'm training to be a knight though. Prince Mick confides he'd love to join me in that work; he's a man of excitement and competition, not order."

"You like excitement as well?" Nina questioned.

"It's not excitement I'm after," Fabian shrugged. "My parents were killed when our village was attacked. I want to become a knight so I can **protect** the ones I love."

"I'm...sorry," Nina said lamely.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," Fabian gave her a tight lipped smile.

For a second, they stood in silence, but Nina broke it.

"Would you take a walk with me?" Nina asked.

"Of course," Fabian agreed. He gave the second horse an affectionate pat before following the princess.

"Are you seeking marriage like Prince Mick is?" Nina asked as they also took a walk through the gardens. Fabian gazed around, enchanted by all the flowers and grass and their riveting color.

"Not particularly," Fabian said. "Getting married would be nice, yes, but I don't think I could handle it. I'm no Prince Charming; I'm not very good at speaking to women."

"Do you live alone?" Nina pressed on, wanting to know all about this mysterious boy.

"I do." Fabian nodded his consent. Once more they fell into silence. "Ah, it's growing dark. I always loved the dark as a young boy."

"Did you?" Nina smiled, amused. "As a young girl I was terrified of the dark."

"I always found the day dreadful," Fabian said. "I'd spend it all awaiting the night."

"And for what?" Nina asked curiously. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I do not." Fabian assured her. "And I would await it because of the **stars**, of course."

"The stars?" Nina echoed.

"I'm fascinated by them," Fabian sighed deeply. "They're so mysterious and compelling. What makes them? How do they function? What secrets do they hide?" His eyes shone with excitement, and Nina found it touching how true Fabian was.

"I too wonder over many things," Nina said. "Like **candles** for example."

"Candles?" Fabian looked towards her questioningly.

"I just don't see how people can make them!" Nina cried. "My tutor, Mara, who is also my lady-in-waiting, refuses to tell me. She says it isn't essential to my learning."

"Your tutor is a woman?" Fabian inquired.

"Yes. She's my age and as brilliant as any man." Nina said sharply. "People say things, but let them talk. She should be allowed to have an education as much as anyone else."

"I completely agree," Fabian brightened. "How I wish for the day when women and men would be treated as equals." They shared a quick glance before Nina turned away, blushing.

"Can I invite you to sit a while in the castle?" Nina asked.

"Thank you, but I'd rather not," Fabian said politely. "Mick will need a driver and I can't afford to lose my job."

"Perhaps another time, then?" Nina blurted.

"You want me to come back?" Fabian looked surprised. "I-I would love to. Shall I drop by tomorrow?"

"I will be waiting just after sunrise," Nina said.

"And I will be there," Fabian flashed a smile at her before he walked away. It took all of Nina's willpower not to jump with happiness. Fabian was just so _different_. She was dying to see him again.

Nina, gathering her skirts, rushed back to the castle. It _was_ growing dark and she hadn't spoken at all to the other suitors. She pushed open the huge double doors, where Mara, Patricia, and Amber were waiting, arms crossed over their chests.

"Hello," Nina said sheepishly.

"Jerome and Alfie left," Patricia stated. "They had plans, which they didn't think you'd ruin."

"I didn't mean to," Nina said softly.

"Well not like it matters. It was hilarious!" Patricia crowed. "They kept waiting- and waiting- and waiting- oh you should've-" A look from Mara shut her up.

"That Alfie was so funny," Amber giggled. "He is so sweet, too."

"Prince Jerome was very nice," Mara said, blushing.

"May I just say...ew?" Patricia made a face.

"So, since you spent so much time with Mick, does this mean-?" Amber said slyly.

"No," Nina said. "I-I will be up in my room." She gathered her skirts again and dashed upstairs. Mara and Amber were quick to follow. Patricia stared after them for a few seconds before groaning and also going after her.

"Nina, what is the big deal?" Amber asked. "What occurred when you went out with Prince Mick?"

"I met a boy," Nina admitted. "We got to speaking and we're meeting again tomorrow."

"Another prince came by? When?" Mara asked obliviously.

"He's not a prince. His name is Fabian and he works for Prince Mick." Nina explained. Patricia snorted as Amber and Mara's jaws fell.

"A commoner?!" Amber exclaimed. "Nina, that's not what you're looking for! It's not what is best for your kingdom-!"

"I was not looking for anyone's approval," Nina said bitterly. "Please, leave me. I wish to retire to bed early."

"Of course m'lady," Mara said quickly. "Do you need any help?" When Nina shook her head, Mara and Patricia gave quick curtsies and left. Amber watched Nina silently.

"I can take care of myself you know," Nina told the blond princess softly.

"I know you can." Amber sighed. "Can you blame me for being worried though? What would Eddie think?"

"What can he think? It is none of his concern," Nina grumbled.

"I'll leave you alone," Amber said finally.

Nina sat down on her bed with another sigh. Was it too much to ask that she could spend more time with Fabian? So what if he wasn't a prince? He had all the valor and honor of a prince. Already he was working his way into her heart without trying.

But what if he was only coming because Nina had ordered him to?

* * *

"Nina, it's time for your lesson!" Mara cried brightly as she entered Nina's room right before sunrise. "What topic shall we visit today?"

"And candles is out of the question?" Nina said. Mara gave a slow nod. "Fine. What else is there?"

"Arithmetic," Mara said. "Or I can help you with writing, or-"

"Wait." Nina said, realizing what today meant. "I couldn't possibly learn anything right now- not today. I- I must get ready."

"Ready?" Mara echoed.

"I'm meeting Fabian- I didn't-" Nina said. "I apologize."

"You needn't fret m'lady," Mara curtsied. "I shall stop by afterwards for your lesson."

"Thank you Mara," Nina said. "And please stop calling me 'm'lady'. It sounds too formal. Nina's fine."

"Of course, Nina," Mara fumbled over her name before exiting the room. Nina took a deep breath before she began to change. Didn't Amber say image was everything once?

* * *

"Hello princess," Fabian greeted her with a bow as she approached him right after sunrise.

"You came on a horse?" Nina said, going over to stroke his horse. "I've been learning how to ride a horse too. My instructor, Patricia, is very helpful. Unless I fall. She then results in laughing."

"Maybe I can take you for a ride," Fabian's blue eyes sparkled. "Would you, princess Nina, take my hand and join me for a horseback ride?" He got back up on the horse and held out a hand. He might have been teasing, but it brought a smile to Nina's lips.

"I would be honored," Nina curtsied before taking his hand. He helped her up so she was seated behind him.

"Hold on to me," Fabian said. Nina wrapped her arms around his torso slowly, blushing like a madwoman. Riding a horse was never meant to be **romantic**, but right now she was feeling so much romance she was about to burst.

With the wind rubbing their faces and Nina's stomach flying with each step the horse took, it was all very exciting. It gave her some sense of fear, but still, it was oddly...fun. After a while, the horse slowed on Fabian's hand. Nina took in her surroundings.

They were in a forest, by a thin stream. The horse drank from it eagerly and Fabian jumped off him, helping Nina off afterwards.

"I apologize; the horse just needed water." Fabian explained.

"It's so **beautiful** here," Nina said quietly. "And here I am looking like a mess!"

"You don't look like a mess at all," Fabian said, taking in her rosy cheeks and windblown hair. She looked bright and alive...and not to mention beautiful. "You look...beautiful."

"Thank you," Nina felt heat rush to her cheeks. Any other boy could have told her so and she'd wave it away, but when Fabian did, it seemed somehow...different.

Fabian excused himself and walked over to the horse, preparing him to get going again. As he did he found his eyes drifting back to the princess. She was very different that other princesses he had encountered. They were all vain and too superficial. Nina had much more. She was smart. Funny. And very nice.

And to think, all to a commoner like himself.

"Princess, shall we head back?" Fabian asked. Nina tore her eyes away from the scenery, staring towards Fabian dejectedly.

"I suppose," Nina exhaled.

"Or we could explore the woods a bit," Fabian suggested. Nina's eyes lit up.

"Yes," Nina said, and Fabian, tying the horse to a tree, led the princess deeper in between the trees.

Nina was in paradise. The palace gardens had many rare flowers and shrubbery but here everything looked so alive. It had a touch of ugliness that made it real. And here there were so many animals! As a butterfly skimmed her cheek, she knew she wanted so much to come back here again.

"You know, as a kid, I loved playing with animals." Fabian said. "My mum would always scold me for trying to get bitten." Nina bit her lip. It was clear Fabian was so kind- after all, he just spoke about himself without any conceit without pressing Nina about anything- but was he genuine?

"You're only here because I'm a princess, aren't you?" Nina exploded.

"What do you mean?" Fabian looked towards her, confused.

"You are being so nice to me." Nina blew air from her lips, pushing back a stray lock of hair from her face. "It's all because I'm royalty, isn't it?"

"No, that just happened to be why I spoke to you," Fabian said with an indifferent shrug. "It would not matter to me if you were royalty or if you were a commoner."

"But you're so formal with me," Nina argued.

"Every person is taught to be formal. You just have a title, that's all." Fabian said, almost amused. "Believe me, Nina, when I say I find you extraordinary. You're very different from other princesses and normal girls I meet."

"That is very sweet of you," Nina said gently. "I- I- thank you." Nina sat down on a log that was on the floor, not caring about her dress. "Oh it's so lovely here; don't you agree?"

"You- I mean, it- is very lovely indeed," Fabian turned red. He picked a rose from a bush and offered it to Nina, once he removed all thorns with a pocketknife he had in his pocket. Nina took it, letting her fingertips graze the velvety red petals of the flower. She neared it to her nose and inhaled deeply. She hadn't sniffed a flower in quite a while.

"I wish I could live in this moment forever," Nina declared. Fabian slowly took a seat beside the princess, his hand brushing hers. They both jerked their hands away quickly with similar blushes on their cheeks.

"Do you go out much? Just to go and walk about, to have fun?" Fabian questioned.

"Oh never," Nina sighed. "It's not forbidden, but I never have time to."

"Would you like to change that?" Fabian stood up, a smile on his lips. Nina studied him silently, from his shy smile to the way he nervously shifted his feet.

"That sounds promising." Nina grinned, and they set off to town. Once there, Fabian led her to the town square, promising it would not be a waste of her time.

"Should I get something for us to eat?" Fabian asked.

"Don't be silly," Nina waved it away. "I invited you."

"As I said before, I have great manners," Fabian said. He went into a small bakery to get something to eat. As they enjoyed their meal, Fabian and Nina watched the scene unfolding around them: musicians were playing and a few kids danced about, skipping and giggling.

"I remember when I was taught ballroom dancing," Nina recalled suddenly. "I was so awful at it!"

"I am very awful at any type of dancing," Fabian remarked.

"Surely you don't mean that. Oh please, come dancing with me!" Nina took his hands and pulled him upwards.

"Alright." Fabian chuckled. "You can't say I didn't warn you though." Nina took his arms and placed one on her waist while holding the other. She gave him a shy smile before she began to dance.

Fabian stumbled over himself and at first began to step on Nina's feet, but as they moved more, he became more used to it. They moved as one, dancing in tune to the music yet staying in their ballroom technique. To Fabian, it didn't matter if it was on a dirty street instead of a fancy ballroom. It was perfect.

Nina gazed into his eyes as they danced. His gaze was unwavering, but he fiddled his fingers nervously and his eyes held a hint of worry. Nina could only imagine how she looked. Even though he was nervous, shy, and fumbling, Nina liked his character much more than any other boy she had met. There was no question she had fallen for him. But was she allowed to?

Fabian drew her closer. Or was she imagining it? His face was so near to hers. His breathing was shallow and his eyes darted over her face, as if memorizing its every detail. Nina's heart thumped in her chest. Fabian took a deep, shaky breath, almost looking scared. Nina leaned her face a little closer. Fabian closed his eyes. Nina slowly did the same...

...and their lips touched.

They pulled apart after a few seconds. They stood there, holding each other. Both unsure of what to do or say. Finally Nina broke the silence.

"You...care for me." Nina said slowly.

"Who wouldn't?" Fabian asked softly.

"I-I care for you too." Nina blurted. "I just don't see how we can..."

"Be together?" Fabian finished. "I understand."

"No, I want to be with you more than anything, but-" Nina pulled herself out of Fabian's arms. "You're so different. You are everything I could ever want..."

"Then marry me." Fabian shocked himself. "I know it's strange, but- you're so unlike other girls and I really, really want to be with you too. Spending time with you has opened my eyes so much. You're everything. Smart. Beautiful. Insightful. Friendly. Wonderful. I can't describe how you make me feel, but- I love you and that's all I can decide."

"I have to marry a prince," Nina said before she could stop herself. "I would like to marry you more than anything else in the world but- I cannot."

"Then run away with me," Fabian said softly, his hand reaching to graze Nina's face. Nina felt her heart stop. Much like when she first saw Fabian.

"What would everyone think?" Nina whispered. "My brother. My friends. My ladies-in-waiting. Even those suitors. My people..."

"I know." Fabian's voice fell low. "That was selfish of me to ask, princess. I apologize. Perhaps...perhaps we should go."

"But of course." Nina said. "And- what will become of us?"

"You will choose who you want to marry," Fabian gave her a soft smile. "And I shall go to pursue my dream to become a knight." Nina didn't say anything after that. They rode back to the castle in utter silence.

Nina noticed that Prince Jerome and Prince Alfie were there, as their coaches were in the front. Fabian helped Nina off the horse once more.

"Won't you come in?" Nina asked politely.

"I'm sorry, but I must start my ride towards home before it gets too dark," Fabian answered. "Thank you for today, princess. It was... _enlightening_."

"I should be the one thanking you." Nina said softly. "You showed me a wonderful time, and- you showed me what love is." Fabian let his hand touch her face once more. A fleeting look of hurt filled his eyes, but he stepped away.

Nina pressed something quickly in his hand. Fabian noticed it was her handkerchief. His blue eyes were questioning.

"To remember me by," Nina said. "A knight must always carry a token of the woman who loves him."

"I wish I had something for you," Fabian said sheepishly. "Now you will easily forget."

"I can never forget." Nina consoled the distraught boy. "You are too dear to me."

"I guess this is where we part," Fabian said.

"I'm guessing so." Nina said. Nina touched his arm gently before she turned around, gathered her skirts, and walked away. She was a princess, and therefore could not show weakness, as she was a symbol to others.

A princess could never cry.

She willed herself to follow this idea of logic.

"Nina!" Amber exclaimed as Nina entered the castle. "Finally; your suitors have come."

"I don't wish to marry them," Nina said sharply.

"I understand. They're here to apologize and leave." Amber explained.

"Leave?" Nina echoed.

"Prince Alfie proposed to me. Isn't he so adorable?" Amber smiled towards the thin, dark-skinned prince.

"And Prince Jerome is no doubt going to marry Mara," Nina noted as she saw Jerome smiling charmingly at a blushing Mara.

"He has nothing to lose with marrying her." Amber said. "She'd make a fine queen, don't you agree?"

"Of course." Nina agreed.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Amber asked.

"I don't wish for a prince, Amber," Nina blurted. "I love Fabian and I want to be with him, but he's not a prince. I can't let him go. I can't move on..." Amber's body went rigid. She looked almost sad. "-Amber?"

"You can't end up like Patricia," Amber said softly.

"Pardon?" Nina asked, slightly confused.

"Look at her." Amber gestured to Nina's snarky, auburn-haired lady-in-waiting. Eddie was standing next to her, toying with her hair, and Patricia in turn was pushing his hand away. They were laughing. Enjoying each other's company. But they couldn't be together...

"They can't be together, can they?" Nina said.

"Oh they can," Amber said. "If Eddie were to end the soon-to-be marriage with Princess KT. And he might. But they're too stubborn to admit their feelings. Too unsure of each other."

"Where does that leave me?" Nina questioned.

"If you're sure this _Fabian_ is the one," Amber said with an exasperated sigh, "go after him."

Nina didn't have to be told twice. Gathering her unbearably long skirts, she dashed out of the castle. Rain was beginning to pour but she didn't care. She mounted a horse and they took off. He couldn't have gotten far...yes, there he was!

"Fabian!" Nina yelled. He stopped his horse and turned his head to see Nina. Nina broke into a smile. The rain was making her skirts heavy but she didn't care. She shakily got off her horse and ran to him. He met her halfway, his arms wrapping around her tightly as their bodies collided.

"You came back," Fabian whispered into her ear. Nina wrapped her arms around his neck, almost crying in happiness.

"I couldn't leave you," Nina breathed. "I care for you too much- I love you too much."

"What happens now?" Fabian questioned.

"Marry me." was Nina's response.

"And what of your need to marry a prince?" Fabian asked.

"A prince? That's all titles and names," Nina scoffed. "You're a true prince in my eyes."

"But won't there be problems?" Fabian still looked unsure.

"I won't have any problems with it." Nina countered. Fabian smiled.

"I'd be honored to marry you, princess," Fabian said with his smile still lingering on his lips.

"Please, sir," Nina smiled back. "Call me Nina." Fabian pressed his lips to hers again. It didn't matter that they were out in the pouring rain. For once Princess Nina could be average. Fabian could be a prince. Because for once it wasn't impossible.

After all, nothing is impossible.

**IT'S DONE! Too long. Too rushed. If only it was a multichapter. That way I could develop feelings much better...but no...I don't think I could handle writing a Fabina-centric story...**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! If you managed to read this without throwing your computer/phone/tablet out of the room, that is... **


End file.
